We All Fall Down
by sparklelove4
Summary: Lexie and Mark did end up surviving the plane crash, and are finally together. They are happy and everything is back to normal, watch their relationship grow and see what surprises and drama await them! Seattle Grace always has drama brewing and you won't want to miss it! Rated M for language and lemons! Please read and review! More chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction story! I love Lexie and Mcsteamy and this season is not the same without them :( I got this idea during class today when I should have been paying attention but I had to write it! This starts off during the season 8 finale right before they get on the plane! This is what I thought should have happened. This is going to be an ongoing story! Reviews are always nice ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It all belong to Shonda Rimes**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Crash Into Me**

**Mark POV**

I loved her. I knew that I shouldn't and I should just let her go, but I couldn't. Julia was in love with me and wanted to have a kid, but I didn't. I knew I was going to break her heart when I told her it was over, but it was something that had to be done, because I was in love with Lexie Grey.

I should have told her I loved her the other day when she told me how she felt, but I couldn't make out the words. I loved her so much and I was such a fool to let her get away the first two times, but I wouldn't make that mistake again. I think I've known since the beginning that we would be together. I knew I wanted to marry her and I knew I wanted her to be the mother of my children. I loved Lexie Grey and I had to tell her.

We were in the airport now, and I only had a couple minutes until we got on the plane. I searched for her and finally spotted her over in the quick mart debating on which gum she should buy. I quickly dropped my bags and walked to her. She looked up and saw me and her face turned red from embarrassment. She had tried to avoid me the past couple days because she felt guilty even though she shouldn't.

"Lex, we need to talk." I said only a few inches away from her perfect face. She closed her eyes and I knew her well enough to know she was thinking of what she should say.

"Mark, I'm sorry about the other night, but I'm not sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have bombarded you like that, but I can't help the way I feel. I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I know your with Julia and you want to have kids with her, and I know I hit her in the boob with a baseball but I couldn't help it."

"Lex.." I tried to interrupt but she cut me off.

"I know what you are going to say, that she's the one for you and everything. I just wanted and needed you to know, that I still love you and.." I put my finger over her mouth and she stopped.

"Lex, stop." I said giving her a serious look. She nodded and whispered okay. "Lexie, I love you. I've always loved you and I want to be with you. The other night after you confessed to me, I should have told you that. I don't love Julia, I mean she's a great girl and everything, but she is no Lexie Grey. I need you Lex, I need you in my life and I need you next to me. I don't care that you're young and I'm way older then you, I don't care what everyone else thinks. I care about you and I want us to be together. Not just today, or tomorrow, or next week, but forever Lex. You and me together." I finished my speech waiting to see her reaction. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and thanked God that I had her in my arms again.

"Mark, I love you so much." She whispered as she brought her eyes to look at mine. I answered her by pulling her face up to mine and kissing her passionately. I didn't care that we were in the airport, or that everyone was watching. She was mine again, and I needed her so bad. Our lips fit perfectly and worked together until we heard our flight called. She stepped back and smiled and I flashed her my signature smile.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Of course." She said taking my hand and the two of walked to the group.

It was just us on the plane, the privilege to being a doctor so no one cared that Lexie and I were cuddling in the front. Meredith and Cristina were chatting and Derek, like the old the old man he is, was sleeping. Arizona was sitting by herself, angry at Karev.

We were almost there when the plane started to shake. Lexie tensed and grabbed on to my arm tighter. Just turbulence I thought. The plane shook again, but this time it was worse. The plane turned down and spiraled out of control. Everyone started screaming and I held on to Lexie and told her I loved her before everything went black.

When I woke up I was confused. My head was pounding and I was struggling to sit up. I suddenly remembered where I was and looked around panicked. "Lexie!" I screamed. I jumped to my feet spinning in circles trying to find her. "Lex!" I screamed again.

"Mark, over here!" I heard her moan in pain. I turned and saw her underneath the emergency door. I ran to her, well more, liked limped.

"Lex, thank God. Are you okay? Can you get out?" I asked kneeling down next to her. I tried to lift the door but I couldn't get it to budge. Crap.

"I'm stuck Mark. My right leg and arm are stuck. I don't have a lot of bleeding besides my leg and forehead, but my leg and arm are definitely broken." She whispered in pain.

I noticed the huge gash across her forehead for the first time. "Okay, we are going to get you out of there Lex I promise." I looked around and didn't see anybody, we must've landed away from everyone else when the plane crashed.

"Go find Meredith and Derek, Mark." Lexie said grunting in pain.

"I'm not leaving you here Lex!" I said sitting back down with her.

"Mark, I'm not dying. I'll be okay, go find my sister and Derek, and everyone else. I'll be fine I promise." As I debated whether or not leave Cristina came walking out from behind some bushes.

"What the hell?" Cristina said. "I swear as soon as we get back I'm getting the hell out of Seattle and never looking back!" She said hobbling over. When she noticed Lexie under the plane she gasped. "Lexie, are you okay?"

"Im fine, can you find Meredith?" Lexie asked quickly.

"Yes, I'll go find her and we will come back to help you get out." Cristina nodded. I noticed the bruises and cuts she had all over her, but knowing Cristina, she didn't care. She walked off into the woods where she saw the smoke from the crash going into the air.

"How are you doing babe?" I asked worriedly.

"Just a little squished." She laughed to hide the pain. I hated seeing her in pain. "I hope everyone's okay, if something happened to Mer, I.." She stopped herself.

"Everyone is going to be fine Lexie. We are going to get out of here, and we are going to go home. Callie is going to fix your arm and leg and then you will be better in no time. Then we are going to move all your stuff back to my apartment." I smiled even though I had no idea if we would be rescued.

"Are you sure were ready to move back in together?" Lexie asked obviously unsure about my offer.

"Lex, I'm not going to screw up again. I told you I wanted us to be together, in fact we will be together forever. We are going to get married, in front of all our friends and family, and were going to take a nice long vacation."

"I can wear my mother's dress, and we can have a big white wedding, and everything!" Lexie realized.

"Yes, and your going to become an amazing surgeon, and when your ready, we are going to have babies. Lots and lots of babies." I smiled excited at the idea of having kids with her.

"Sofia can have siblings?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, Sofia can have siblings, a sister and two brothers. We are going to be so happy Lex. You and me, were meant to be." I whispered.

"Can we have a dream house, like Mer and Der."

"Of course, we can even build it on the same property just to piss Derek off." I laughed. "But you have to hold on Lex, don't give into the pain, okay?"

"Okay, I promise Mark." She said taking my hand. The next few days were all a blur, I wasn't sure how long we were out there or what happened during those days but the last thing I remembered was helicopter lights.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Ahh the season 9 finale is on thursday and I literally can't wait! I'm so mad at Arizona! How could she cheat on Callie! Ughh anyway thanks for reading!**

**~Sparklelove**


	2. Chapter 2: You are my home

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! I am going to update again sometime this weekend so stay tuned! Reviews are nice ;) **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Shonda**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**You're My Home**

**Lexie POV**

"My name is Lexie Grey, and six weeks ago I was in a plane crash." I took a deep breath after I said this. "I suffered a broken leg and arm and I am almost completely healed." I looked at Mark when I said this and he smiled. It had been two months since the plane crash, and we were still trying to pick up the pieces.

We all had suffered injuries, Derek a broken hand and nerve damage, Cristina had multiple cuts and gashes and her PTSD had kicked in. Mark had broken ribs and Arizona had lost one of her legs. Meredith had only a few scrapes and bruises, she was definitely the luckiest out of all of us and she knew it.

After we returned, Dr. Hunt said that we all needed to go through therapy in order to come back to the hospital. Dr. Hunt made us go to Dr. Marshall up on psych and I hated every minute of it. Everyone else had completed there sessions but because I had been committed previously I had to do extra sessions. This would be my last session, and Mark had offered to come with me.

"Since we've first started, you've come so far Lexie. Do you agree?" Dr. Marshall. I had gotten pretty lucky with Dr. Marshall I had to admit. She wasn't an annoying trauma counselor, she understood how I felt and listened to me and let me figure out everything on my own. She gave me advice and helped me heal. I owed her a lot.

"Yes. I feel a lot more comfortable saying that now. Before, I hated even thinking about the crash, let alone speaking about it. It was all I thought about and it was driving me crazy. I feel good about letting it all out now." I smiled confidently. I really did feel a whole lot better now.

"Well Lexie, I think were done here now." Dr. Marshall smiled as she stood up. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me!" She gave me and Mark hugs and then walked us to the door. We thanked her and headed into the elevator.

"So how does it feel?" Mark laughed. I jumped in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. "Amazing!" I laughed. It was the first time we had laughed together in awhile and it was exhilarating.

"So what should we do now, we have the rest of the day off." He gave me the sexy McSteamy smile and I knew what was going through his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Mark, remember what Callie said? No sex for another week." He pouted like a puppy dog like that. "I was thinking we could move all my stuff into your apartment?" I said and his expression changed.

"Let's go." He added as the elevator opened and we went headed towards Meredith's.

It took us 4 hours to get all my stuff packed up in my bedroom. Before we had left, I took one last look around because I would never spend another night in here again. "Damn Lex, how much crap do you really need?" Mark said as he carried the last two boxes into the apartment. Mark's apartment looked like a complete mess. My clothes were everywhere and so were all my other personal belongings.

"Well maybe if you had more space, I would have more room to put all of my stuff." I answered while rolling my eyes. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me seriously.

"Let's go house hunting tomorrow then." He said earnestly. I almost dropped the lamp I was holding when he said that. Was he serious? "Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, of course. You said so yourself, we need more space. Actually, I'm going to talk to Derek tomorrow and see if he wants to sell me part of his land. We could build a huge house and you'd be near your sister and the kids would have a blast running around everyday." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I knew Mark wanted more kids, he made it loud and clear but I wanted to wait to have them until I was finished residency, which was less then a year away.

"That would be great, but Mark I think we need to talk about some things before we make any decisions. I have some stuff I want to say."

"Okay, I'll start making dinner and you can sit on the bar stool and tell me. Deal?" He flashed his smile. I could not cook shit, excuse my French. I was the worst cook in the history of bad cooks. Of course, Mark being McSteamy, was awesome at it. He was already perfect at everything, extremely sexy and he could cook. I am the luckiest woman alive.

"Deal." I said as he turned on the stove and gathered ingredients together. "I have a lot to get off my chest so I'm just going to say it. When I told you I loved you when you were with Julia, I said it because I wanted you to change your mind and choose me. I thought you loved her and when I heard you guys were going to start a family, I felt like my world was crashing down. It was one of the worst things I had ever heard, not because I didn't like Julia, but because I wanted to be her. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to be the one you came home to every night. I wanted to be the one that gave you a family and live in a dream house with you. When you told me how you felt at the airport, I was so shocked that you still loved me. That you still wanted me after all this time, and after everything that had happened."

"Of course I loved you Lexie, I always have and I always will." He smiled starting to make the pasta.

"Let me finish. Now that I have you back it feels amazing and I don't want to screw up. I want to finish my residency and I want to get married, before we start thinking about having kids. I know you want more kids and I want nothing more to make you happy, but I want to do it the traditional way. Having my career running, having a big white wedding, buying a house and then having kids. I want to be married to you really bad but I want to wait until I take my boards." I finally looked at him to see his expression. He was staring at me intensely.

"Lexie, I will wait as long as I have to, to make you my wife and the mother of my children." He said in a silky voice. He made my heart melt with everything he said. He smiled, "Plus, I haven't even asked you to marry me yet. Don't start putting words in my mouth." He winked. I laughed and we carried on casual conversation all throughout dinner.

I was just getting out of the shower when someone started banging on the front door. I hurriedly wrapped my towel around me as Mark answered the door.

"Callie? Is everything okay? Is Sofia hurt? Where is she?" Mark asked panicked. I through on one of Mark's t-shirts and boxers and walked into the living room to find Callie sobbing.

"She's sleeping Mark. I need you to take Sofia. I mean she needs to sleep here every night. Arizona flipped out again tonight and this time in front of her. It scared her Mark, she started crying and asking for you. I think for now it's best if you have her full time. I know Lexie just moved in and she ran away last time one of your kids showed up but this is your daughter Mark and she needs you." Callie finished as Mark held open his arms for her and she went to him.

"Shh… It's okay. Of course she's staying here Callie." He hugged her and looked up at me.

"Callie, I know last time I ran away, but this time I'm staying. I know Sofia is important to Mark, and that means she important to me. This will give me the chance to get to know her and I can learn how to be motherly. I would never ask Mark to have to choose again, so of course she is staying here." I said confidently.

They both looked up at me. " I'll go get her and bring her in here. Where's Arizona?" Mark said smiling at me.

"She locked herself in the bathroom." Callie said in low voice. She walked over to me then and wrapped me in her arms. "Thank you." She whispered. Mark came back in a minute later with the baby in his arms. He walked into her bedroom and put her in her crib.

"I'm going to go check on Arizona. I'll come by in the morning." Callie said sadly before walking back to her apartment. Sofia started crying and Mark walked in to get her. He came back in whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she snuggled into him contently.

I realized that moment that Mark was an amazing dad to Sofia. Seeing him with her made me want to be a mom, and I wanted to be Sofia's third mom to. I was ready to start my new life and I couldn't wait for my boards because that meant I was one step closer to being Mrs. Mark Sloane.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! One hour to the season 9 finale! Ahhhh I'm so excited! **


End file.
